whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Farwalkers
Farwalkers are one of the sub-types of the Ogre seeming. Hairy and stealthy wild men, theirs is the blessing of The Elusive Gift. Overview Farwalkers are notable in that so few of them have any memories of Faerie civilization. They weren’t kept in palaces or cities. The Arcadian wilderness is all they knew. They hunted and were hunted among vast silent forces where human language was all but forgotten. Due to the nature of their durance, Farwalkers tend to be less social than other changelings. Farwalkers watch their human families from afar, careful not to show themselves. Farwalkers do join motleys and form friendships with other Lost, but don’t associate friendship with perpetual proximity. Farwalkers keep their distance, and expect other Lost to do the same. Many Farwalkers feel comfortable only in areas with little human growth, preferring to keep dens in whatever patches of undeveloped forest they can find. Others adapt to the urban lives they once had, becoming Ogrish vagrants who are just as adept at moving stealthily through the inner city as their cousins are at stalking through woods and mountains. Farwalkers are typically quite hirsute, although still recognizable as partly human. Many develop long, shaggy hair along the backs of their arms, or on their shins and shoulders. Some are covered with a soft, downy coat. While some Farwalkers keep a largely human coloration, others are more dramatically altered. Some Farwalkers have been bleached the bluish-white of a snowy mountain peak. Others have skin and hair that have been altered to a deep, inky black or a fiery orange-red. The Mask shows some hint of the change; a Farwalker yeti may seem as the same human, only gone prematurely white-haired. Farwalkers tend to be long of limb and quick of step, with a silent grace that is often surprising. Durance Farwalkers endured dreadful isolation during their time in Faerie. Some rarely saw their Keepers, and a few never saw their Keepers at all. Farwalkers may have been targets of a perpetual fae hunt, learning to keep farther ahead of the hunting hounds and to conceal their tracks. Some were set as guardians of specific treasures, expected to ambush anyone who drew near to the wilderness cache. Many forgot their capacity for human language, and began their escape at the point they remembered they had a name at all. Folklore Both ancient and modern folklore gives rise to Farwalker ideas. The Himalayan yeti is as likely a prospect as the North American Sasquatch. The Brazilian Curupira attempts to protect the forest from humankind, and is notable for its backward-facing feet. The Siberian Almas is covered in black fur, and keeps well away from human habitation. The Filipino Kapre is tall and dark, and has a fondness for smoking tobacco. Japan’s Hibagon is somewhat smallish, only about five feet tall. Frailties Cannot refer to others by name, poisoned by sea salt, may not speak unless addressed, cannot attack anyone wearing blue, cannot step in another person’s footprint, repelled by the song of virgin girls. References *Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 118 *Winter Masques, p. 86-87 Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Ogre (CTL) Category:Kith (CTL)